How To Train Your Dragon: My Sacrifice
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Hiccup & Astrid spend the remainder of the day together. someone knocks them out of the sky, now with Astrid kidnapped by the one person Hiccup said would try again. He ignores his fathers orders & goes after Astrid to bring her back, no mater what the cost. With toothless at his side, can Hiccup save Astrid without sacrificing himself? rated M for later chapters. HiccupXAstrid
1. prologue, chapter 1

Prologue

A creaking sound woke him, and at first, he was unsure about his whereabouts. As his vision cleared so did, his senses and the boy realized he was in his room. His groan as he moved, though low, alerted a black figure in the far side of his room. It came closer, over to the boy with a happy yet concerned growl that came from deep within its chest. It was the boy's dragon, a young Night Fury; he called it by its name as it gently nudged him.

Tiredly the boy moved with a chuckle, as he did a sudden sharp pain forced him to return to his laying position. He groaned then sighed as the pain ebbed, then he gave his friend a reassured pat on his snout. The dragon watched his human companion as his face scrunched up in pain as he tried to recall how he got here. What had happened? When did he get back? And what happened to Astrid. The last thing he did remember was Astrid sitting behind him as they headed back to their island, leave an Outcast ship behind.

He sat up; calling out Astrid's name, but the sudden sitting up caused him more pain than he wanted. With a groan, he laid back down on his side watching as his dragon sniffed him making sure that his boy was all right. "I'm alright, Toothless." he smiled as the dragon nudged him again, "How is Astrid?" Toothless gave a dragony shrug and a low growl in response. The boy sighed and rested his aching head on his right arm as he set the other around his abdomen.

The boy drifted off while watching toothless and the next thing he knew a hand brushed his bangs out of his face before setting on his forehead. He heard a hum and knew the person wasn't his dad, yeah definitely not his dad. The hand then moved, gently from his forehead and stroked his cheek.

As the person let out a sigh, the boy moaned, furrowed his brow, and crinkled his nose as he stirred. A pained huff escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and grimaced slightly as he turned his head.

"Hiccup, you're awake." Astrid said in a low voice, Hiccup blinked a couple times and groaned as he turned over. "No, you shouldn't really movie Hiccup."

"I'm fine Astrid. "

"How are you feeling?" Astrid asked, giving him a stern look yet he could tell she was worried.

"I feel fine, what about you?" Hiccup smiled, but her look stayed the same, "look I'm fine, sure my head hurts and my side and chest ache but other than that I feel fine."

Astrid breathed deeply, before exhaling. He wasn't always the best at lying. "Are you sure?" Hiccup nodded, smiled and asked her again, how she felt. She told him she was fine then asked if she could look at his injuries.

Hiccup looked away, he hadn't even seen them yet, but he knew from the way they hurt that at least one would scar. She rolled her eyes and popped him on the shoulder before demanding to see them.

Hiccup protested with a rather loud 'no' that caught the attention of Toothless. He watched in curiosity as the two teens argued over the demand. He cocked his head as Astrid forced Hiccup down despite his injuries and now was attempting to remove his shirt. Hiccup yelled back, trying to get the girl off him, he was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation that led him to want her off even more.

Toothless' guttural growl had gotten them to stop. They looked at the dragon, face mirroring the others. As his dragon now, distracted Hiccup Astrid took the opportunity to get the boy's shirt off him so she could at least check his chest wound.

Hiccup was quick to catch on, but as they continued their struggle, the door to Hiccup's room suddenly opened. It was Stoick, who upon hearing the commotion came to investigate. The teens stopped immediately, faces equally red, Toothless just gave a low purring growl and a huffy, below laugh. The teens quickly separated and Hiccup, with a groan sunk back down onto his bed. "uh its not what it looks like, Dad. She, uh, was just trying to…"

"…look at his wounds." Astrid said cutting him off and yet finishing his sentence.

Stoick said nothing and just left, Toothless cocked his head as the now flustered teens glanced at each other. Hiccup groaned and turned over and stared at Toothless, "don't you be laughing Toothless, its not funny."

Toothless just gave him his gummy dragon grin and left. Astrid gave a heavy sigh before walking to the door. "I'll just go so you can rest. When I come back I'm looking at those wounds."

Hiccup sat up with a grimace, "Astrid." She stopped and looked back, face still flushed. "what happened?" He saw her chest heave up as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She walked back over and sat on his bed.

Chapter 1: 2½ months earlier

It happened over 2 months ago, a week after The Skrill, Alvin, and Dagur incident. Astrid had woken that morning, eager to get the day started. Her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, as the sun peek into her window, greeted her. She got up and returned the greeting before going out and feeding her.

Finally finished with eating herself, she left to the Academy ring, where the other teens waited. She noticed, once she got there, that someone and his dragon were missing. She asked the others if they had seen Hiccup, but they all shook their heads in response. Astrid pursed her lips in thought and suggested they wait.

As an hour past, Hiccup and Toothless still didn't show up. Fishlegs suggested that maybe he was out flying like he always did in the morning. Astrid shook her head and told him that Hiccup did that way before the sun came up. So they all volunteered Astrid to go search for the boy. She rolled her eyes and mumbled that she was going to anyway and then threw a near-by shield at Snotlout and Tuffnut for their comments.

Astrid and Stormfly searched everywhere they could think of, the Great Hall, Gobber's blacksmith shop, even his own home, but Hiccup wasn't at neither of them. She thought for a while, trying to think of where else the dragon boy could be. Then, with a snap of her fingers, she thought of a place. Calling for Stormfly, she went off into the forest. Stormfly gave her a low questioning growl, and Astrid just smiled and patted the dragon's nose.

Moving through the trees and brush, she finally reached the spot: the place she had met Toothless. From her perch on the cliff, she scanned the area, but neither Hiccup nor Toothless were there. "Damn, where is he? She was really sure he would be here. Come on Stormfly." She grabbed one of the dragon's many horns on its head and hoisted herself up.

It wasn't until hours later that she had found the boy, thanks to Toothless, a sheep bray, followed by the distinctive Night Fury growl. Stormfly landed and Astrid called to Toothless. He ran up to her and nudged her gently before going and greeting Stormfly. Astrid looked around and found Hiccup, why he came here was beyond her. It was a nice little nook, not too far from the village.

When she spotted Hiccup, he was sitting against a tree, his right arm-resting on his leg, a sketchbook in front of him and a rather pensive look on his face. She walked to him, but he didn't look up, not even at the sound of his name. "This is where you disappeared to." He finally looked up, straightened his legs out and stretched. He went back to his sketchbook, but nothing was there, he was just tapping his pencil on it. "Everyone is waiting at the Academy, what's the plan today?"

Hiccup just marked on his sketchbook, "I'm not really up to doing any Training to day."

"You not wanting to show off what you and Toothless can do?" Astrid gave him a smug look but he just shrugged. She grumbled, "We can't do anything unless you're there."

"Sure you can." Hiccup said his tone distant. He frowned and scribbled out what he had drawn. Astrid rolled her eyes and for a while, she just watched him before asking what they could possibly do without him there. He pursed his lips, again lost in thought, so Astrid kicked him, hard. Though he didn't speak he just blinked and furrowed his brows, but she did get him to look at her. The look he had given her shocked her and so she sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

After another few scribbles, growls and tearing out a sheet and throwing it. Hiccup sighed and set it aside. Astrid just watched him, as he leaned back and rubbed his face. Hiccup let his hands fall to his sides as he stared at the sky, "I'm just trying to figure out what we can do if we have another run-in with Dagur or the Outcasts. And how to make mine and Toothless' prosthetics and other metal parts not attract the lightning."

"Well I don't think the Skrill is going to attack anytime soon." Astrid said with a smug tone in her voice.

"It's not just the Skrill. What if we have to go out in a storm or Dagur or Alvin attacks us during a storm. I am just trying to think of way not to put me or anyone else in danger. Especially since it's me their all after."

"Let me rephrase what I said. I don't think Dagur, the Skrill or Alvin will be attacking us for a while. Don't worry, Hiccup, things will be fine." Astrid said smiling and standing, "now come on, let's go back."

"No you go on, tell them to just take the day off or you can figure something out to do. I still have some things to do."

"Nope. Not going anywhere, Hiccup, not unless you come with." Astrid said with a seriously strict tone.

"No I need to come up with a better tail fin and leg."

"No you just think you do. "

"I'm serious Astrid; I really don't want to get struck by lightning. Thor knows what would happen. It wouldn't just hurt me, but Toothless too, and I don't want that."

Astrid watched him and growled as Hiccup continued to babble about what he could use. She then grabbed him and dragged him back, Toothless and Stormfly following closely."

"Hey come on, Astrid let go, I told you I don't want to do any training." Hiccup objected, but Astrid ignored him and continued to the Academy.

Once there she let him go, "got him." She said and the others all breathed "finally". Hiccup grumbled and patted himself off and told Toothless he was ok.

"I don't have anything for us to do." Hiccup said adjusting his vest.

"You said you wanted to do more in case we were attacked by Dagur of something, right?"

"Psh Dagur won't attack! Hiccup, said it himself that he got struck bad by that lightning." Snotlout roared in laughter and Tuffnut mimicked being struck himself.

Hiccup gave in and instructed to do mock battles with one another. So they paired up and went separate ways into the forest to do some real training. It didn't take Astrid long to find Hiccup and though he seemed into it, he lost interest quick after the first sparing match he had with Astrid.

With a roll of her eyes, she walked to him. "Maybe you're right; maybe we all do need a break."

"We don't really need to, I mean the better we all get, the better chance we have at defending Berk."

"No, Hiccup, it's not just up to us to defend Berk. " Astrid said and pulled him into a hug. "Perhaps it's not all of us who need a break." she released him to look at him, a smile on her face.

Hiccup looked away and stammered, "No, no, Astrid, I don't need a break I'm fine."

"No choice. Come on." She turned around and walked to where Toothless was rolling on the ground. He stopped and looked at her, with his gummy smile. He rolled over and cocked his head. What was the hotheaded Viking girl up to? "Why don't you, I and Toothless go for a fly? Just us."

Hiccup blushed and Toothless perked up, "what about Stormfly?"

"She knows the way home." Stormfly, upon hearing her name came thumping over, "right girl?" The Nadder gave a growled purr in response. Hiccup just shook his head and insisted that they continue with their sparing match. Astrid just glared at him before rolling her eyes. He watched her, as she came over to him and grabbed him. "h-hey what are you doing?"

"If you won't fly with me, then we'll just go on a walk. "

"But what about…"

"Don't worry; let them think what they want." Astrid said and told Stormfly to go home and Hiccup held his palm out for Toothless to stay. He let himself be drug away, his face flushed. When she let go of his hand and turned to look at him. "I'm not going to drag you, Hic, but I want you to come with."

Hiccup breathed uncomfortably and fidgeted as she just stared, waiting. Their eyes locked and he smiled, "alright, you win, just stop looking at me like that." Astrid just smiled and the two walked off.

For a while, it was quiet, except for the sound of their feet crunching the leaves below. Once Astrid asked a question, the two didn't stop talking, even when they ran out of things to talk about.

They lost track of time, where they were, and found themselves at a clearing, the sun starting to set. Hiccup stopped and asked if she really wanted to go flying with him. Astrid smiled at him and walked past him, replying smugly, "of course I do. Out of all of us, you're the best at flying."

"Well yeah, I mean I did start before all of you." Hiccup said smiling widely.

"But we'll have to walk back, that way?" Astrid said unsure of which way they really had to go.

"Ha-ha for once Astrid Hofferson doesn't know which way we came from." Hiccup laughed and received a punch in the arm. "Don't worry. Toothless!"

Astrid, eyes wide in surprise, punched Hiccup again, "really you had him follow us this entire time?"

"Ow, what its not like he cares what we've been talking about." Hiccup said rubbing his arm. Astrid just rolled her eyes and looked as Toothless came bounding out of the forest. "Hey bud, want to go fly?" Toothless bounced excitedly, and leaned down for the two to get on. Hiccup got on first and reached out his hand to help Astrid up, not that she needed it. "Gently, okay Toothless?" Toothless snorted and took off, completely opposite of gently. The two screamed as the dragon dashed up into the sky. Astrid buried her face into Hiccups back as the rider scolded his dragon. It wasn't long until the dragon leveled out, gliding high above the island.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and told the girl behind him that it was all right. Astrid peaked up and gave her own sigh, but she kept her arms around Hiccup. "Much better." She said and eyed the dragon, who just gave a playful, innocent growl. The teens laughed and Astrid rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder. They were both, now, content with the way the flight was going, gliding around their island and eventually up into the clouds, where the sky was much clearer.

"This brings back memories." Hiccup said and only received a "mhm-uh" in response. Hiccup smiled, "hey bud, lets land ok." Toothless gave a dragoney nod, before gliding down to a small bay. Once landed he let his cargo off and wandered to a tide pool. The teens laughed as Toothless waddled over to another tide pool before walking off on their own.

"see, wasn't this nice?" Astrid asked sitting in the sand.

"Yeah actually it was. Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup smiled and it grew as she looked away from his, rather shyly. "could have landed in a different spot, this sand isn't too awesome to walk on." Hiccup hung his head and kicked the sand with his left prosthetic leg.

"stop complaining." Astrid said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down. He yelped as he went down and righted himself to sit next to her.

Minutes later found the two leaning back against Toothless, who by now got bored with the tiny organisms in the small pools. They sat there, obviously uncomfortable with being so away from everyone just the two of them. It was Hiccup who broke the awkward silence, "So, um, what now?" Astrid looked at him and shrugged, before looking back at the now setting sun before them. "we should probably go back."

Astrid stopped Hiccup in a quickened, motion, grabbing him. "No!" She let go even quicker as they both noticed the loudness of the word. She looked away, "I-its ok, We don't have to go back. We can take care of ourselves and they know it."

"True, but we just kinda left. I wouldn't be surprised if they're looking for us now."

Astrid leaned against him, her voice low, "still, we don't have to."

Hiccup looked at her and balled his hand up, he was nervous, he looked at Toothless who quietly nudged the boy, encouraging him. Hiccup let out a sigh and hesitantly put his right arm around her. "alright, we don't have to go back just yet." Astrid tensed and Hiccup felt it, but she didn't let him move his arm from around her. So Hiccup didn't and they sat there watching the sunset and talking quietly.

As the sun disappeared the two decided to return to Berk, but their on there way back they were unexpectedly hit and knocked out of the sky. They crashed into the water, Hiccup with Toothless and Astrid no where to be seen. Hiccup called out for her but no reply, he gasped and dove into the water in search of her. When he came back up he told Toothless she wasn't there, then he saw the one thing he didn't want to see.


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture

Chapter 2: the capture

Hiccup watched in horror as Dagur's men and a few of Alvin's hoist Astrid up into their ship. He screamed her name, Toothless let out his own shriek, but she had lost conciseness. Hiccup yelled at the men to let her go, but they just glared at him before smirking and sailing away.

"No! Astrid! Let her go! Come back here!" Hiccup yelled attempting to swim after the ship, but the current was too strong and the sun had set. He punched the water, "no!" Toothless nudged his nose under his boy's arms and Hiccup got on. "We have to go after them Toothless, lets go!" but the dragon reared back with a roar and looked up at Hiccup. The dragon shook its head and Hiccup let out a shuddered breath, "you're right. We cant, not yet, not until we have weapons. Lets go back, for now."

When they landed, Stoick can to him as the boy called out. Hiccup relayed all that had happened and after telling his father what happened, Hiccup followed him. His attempts on trying to get his father to gather some men to go after Astrid fell on deaf ears. Even as the boy begged, his father said they didn't know where Dagur would take her.

"That doesn't matter! If we leave now we can catch up with them and save her before they reach their island!" Hiccup, by now, was yelling louder than was necessary. He didn't care if it meant getting his father to listen then so be it. All he said was falling on deaf ears, "Dad, please, this is Astrid we're talking about!"

"Exactly, Astrid is a tough girl she can handle herself until we get to her." His father turned away, "we will wait until we get a ransom note or until we can gather the ships"

"Not when she's unconscious she can't. Dad!" Hiccup yelled but his father walked into, all the boy could do was watch as his fathers retreating form in disbelief. His shoulders hunched and he let his head fall forward, with a scoff. Toothless padded up to him and nudged him, "Toothless," Hiccup looked at the Fury and clenched his fists, his breaths coming out in angry huffs. "We're going after her Toothless, I can't let Dagur, or Alvin, have her."

Hiccup turned and walked off, heading to the blacksmith shop, then to the Academy. It was dark, which he was thankful for, and he latched a sword to his side, an axe to his back with his shield. He heard the gets open and knew by the strides that it was the other teens. He told them in a harsh tone that they weren't going to stop him. He turned and looked at them before sighing, "I have to."

"Who said we wanted to stop you?" Tuffnut said lifting his shoulders up.

"We want to come with." Snotlout said clenching his fists and Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare, let out a low growl.

"No, guys, I need you to stay here. I'm not going to have you guys get in trouble too."

"You do know it could be a trap. What if he has the Skrill again, you know he's going to want to kill you even more."

"Thank you Fishlegs. I know that. I know he wants me and Toothless dead, but I can't let Astrid get hurt because of me. "

"Just let him go after Dagur. He won't listen anyway." Ruffnut said, finally chiming in after watching. "We'll stay here and make sure Stoick doesn't find out. That's what you want us to do, right? If you don't come back before sunrise we'll go looking for you."

Hiccup and the others stood there, looking at the twin. "You're right Ruff; I need you to stay here."

"Are you going to at least take Stormfly?" Snotlout asked as the dragon walked over.

"No, the stealthier I can be the better. Sorry Stormfly, I'm not taking you with me, but don't worry, I'll bring Astrid back alive. One way or another."

"You're seriously going to go sacrifice yourself to save her?" Gobber's voice came from above and Hiccup cringed down and they all looked up.

Hiccup just starred at the man before hopping on Toothless, "if that's what it takes. Let's go, bud. I'm bring her back!" Goober sighed and watched the boy leave.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Dagur's men chained the Berkian girl to the mast, laughing at the unexpected catch. They reveled in the idea that Dagur would be more than pleased; they also knew the boy would do what it took to get her back. As they neared the Outcast Island Astrid stirred, spoke Hiccup's name, but the voice she got was definitely not her Hiccup. She looked up and around her; there were men all around her. She breathed the word no before one man grabbed her and hauled her up.

They called for their leader as the neared the Dragon Ring, Dagur walked out and looked rather surprised to see Astrid. He yelled at his men, this wasn't what he told them to do. "But, sir, we-we thought perhaps, you can you her as bait for the dragon boy and the fury."

"And why would we do that?"

"Well, sir, the boy seemed rather intent on us letting her go."

"Oh?" Dagur's face lit up and he walked closer to Astrid. A deranged smile crossed the Berserker's face, "great idea! That boy will come and save you and then I can finally get rid of him and his night fury!"

"No, you can't kill him that easily!" Astrid spat at Dagur with a glare.

"Oh, but I can and I will, if I play my cards right, which they will!" Dagur cackled and told his men to take her to a cage. Astrid struggled and kicked one of the men before lashing out at Dagur. "I don't think so!" Dagur roared and lashed out on her, he hit her with the back of his hand with force that knocked her down. "She gets out of line, beat her. Just don't kill her, yet"

Astrid growled and watched the deranged man walk off, cackling and praising himself for such a great idea. The men hoisted her up and she struggled against them, but they smacked her every time until she stopped. Though she did stop struggling it didn't stop her from growling and lashing out when she got the chance.

They reached the dragon cages and threw her into a small, empty, hidden cage. She hit the ground with a thunk, groaning at the sudden pain that shot up her arm. She growled, "You can beat me all you want, but I won't stop trying to get away."

The men yelled at her and clasped on of her arms to a wall chain and left. She glared as they left and when she knew they were go she hung her head, "Hiccup, please don't come for me." Astrid pleaded silently, not wanting Hiccup and Toothless to sacrifice themselves to save her. She had to get out so Hiccup didn't have to, but how? Her left arm was chained to a wall and her right possibly broken.

Astrid looked out of the cage she sat in, the sounds of dragons roaring and screeching filled the night air. She could tell there was a Nadder amongst them, if only she could get out. She could try and tame one enough to ride it and get herself out. She clenched her fists, a pain shooting up her left, but the pain didn't stop her from moving and trying to free herself.

The one thing Astrid didn't what Hiccup to do, he does. Miles away Hiccup is riding on Toothless high in the night sky. His incoherent rants, the flapping of Toothless' wings and the occasional clink of metal hitting metal are the only sounds as he flies to Astrid's aid.

"Just hold on Astrid, I'm coming for you." Hiccup said as loud as he could. Toothless roaring, adding power behind the words. Hiccup smiled at the dragon and told him to fly faster. As they flew Hiccup looked up at the moon, now shining brightly as a cloud moves from in front. He sighed, mentally beating himself up for what had happened.

While Hiccup made a hasty flight to Astrid, she still sat in the damp, dark cage. She woke at the sound of footsteps, held her breath and watched two guards walk to the cage. One glared at her, the other relieved the two of their watch and took over. Astrid growled and managed to throw a rock at one of the guards.

IT hit him and he turned slowly to her and opened the cage to teach her a lesson. She kicked him as he walked in and though she couldn't stand, she still managed to trip the guard and kick him again.

The other guard rushed it, grabbed her, the force of the pull, stretching her arm. They hissed at her and threw her down and proceeded to beat her. " keep it up girl, you wont walk out of here alive."

"oh really? Last I checked Dagur wanted me alive."

"who said you'd live after we kill that boy and his dragon."

"you wont kill hiccup or Toothless! When he comes he'll show you not to mess with us Hooligans!"

"tch, wench." The guard said kicked her again and left. "what if he doesn't come? Then what, girl?"

"well then you better pray Dagur doesn't kill you." Astrid snapped back glaring at the man. They closed the gate and turned around. Astrid groaned, not know where to hold. She had been hit several times during mock fights, but nothing like this. She looked up as the moon came out from behind a cloud and found herself silently calling for Hiccup. She shook her head, she had to stay strong and get out of here.

So despite her pain she sat up and began to try to get her hand out of its shackle. She struggled, grunting as she pulled her arm. When it didn't come off she looked around for something to use to break the chains. She reached for a rock and waited for the guards to get bored and leave.

Luck was on her side, a dragon busted out of its cage, angry as it let loose its fire. This was her chance and she grabbed the rock and pounded on the chain. It did little, if nothing at all, to the chain and Astrid groaned and threw the rock. How long had she been here? She didn't know exactly but by the position of the moon, it had to be midnight. She sighed, Midnight? Where did the night go? "don't answer that, damn" She replied to her thoughts. She let her thoughts wander as she looked at her left arm, then she perked up. The cuff of the shackle was over top her arm cuffs. She smiled at the idea and grabbed the clothe. She pulled it down as far as she could and found that it loosened the shackle. With her spirit high again she began attempt number two at slipping the shackle off.

The sound of feet stopping caught her attention and she stopped. His voice was all she needed to know who it was and she turned around. It was Dagur, surprise, and he was ordering his men to open the gate. He walked in and Astrid glared at him, but it didn't phase the man. He said nothing, a seductive look on his deranged face, he reached down and grabbed her. Took the chain from the wall and the moment he did she stood up and kicked him.

This kick caused the man to drop the chain and grab his abdomen. Astrid smirked and took the sword from his waist and slashed her way though the crowd of guards. She ran as far as she could in her condition and made it to a rocky outcropping. Where she stopped and caught her breath, but her rest was short and she was forced to continue.

It didn't take the men long to catch her, there were, after all, ten of them and one of her. On top of the number disadvantage she was hurt, and now backed up against a cliff face. She growled and beckoned them forward with a few insults, but before they could all rush at her Dagur stopped them and went to her himself, his axe in his hands.

Cornered and out numbered Astrid's situation was looking bleak, but the unmistaken sound of a Night Fury dive-bombing was heard with it an angry shriek and the scream of her name. "hiccup! No, don't it's a trap!" Astrid yelled but the boy and his dragon ignored and a plasma blast fired out of the Fury's mouth. It his near the men, most of them scattering before the shoot was fired.

Hiccup took the chance to jump off Toothless' back and in between Astrid and Dagur. He drew his sword and took the shield off his back, "get away from her, Dagur." Toothless jumped from the tree he had landed in, his body between his rider the one they came to save. His low menacing growl giving Hiccup's words an even more depth.

"you think you and your dragon can beat me!" Dagur said and motioned for his men. " you really shouldn't have come, Hiccup!"

With a deranged cackle Dagur ordered his men to attack. Hiccup held his ground and told Toothless to get Astrid away from where they were. Astrid shook her head at the boy and he gave her his crocked grin, unwanted warmth behind it. Toothless obeyed and nudged the girl away before having to grab her with his mouth and jumped away. The last thing Astrid saw was Dagur and his men surrounding Hiccup, weapons raised, their battle cries echoing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: fighting for ones life

Chapter 3: fighting for ones life

"Hiccup no!" Astrid screamed as Toothless nudged her way, "no let me go toothless!" The dragon gave a strict growl and blocked her way.

Hiccup looked back, mouthed 'go' and gave his crooked grin, that at any other time would make Astrid smile back, leaving a warm feeling inside; but not this time. Sure the warmth was there, but it was different and Astrid didn't like it one bit. She watched in horror as Hiccup turned back to Dagur and his men, raising his sword. The last thing Astrid saw was Hiccup clashing with those men.

"No!" Astrid screamed as she struggled against Toothless. "Let me go, Toothless, now! I can't just leave him to fight alone!"

With a guttural growl the dragon picked her up with his mouth and took her away from the fight. When he was satisfied with the distance he let her go. Astrid pushed the dragon away and began to run back to Hiccup's aid, the sounds of metal clinking together sounding in the distance. Toothless wanted nothing of that and blocked her, but the sound of foot steps approaching got his attention. They turned, ready to fight and in the darkness a figure approached. It was Dagur, who managed to slink away as Hiccup fought off his men.

Dagur walked to them, cackling and rambling that she wasn't going anywhere. Toothless growled, stepping between them, the green smoke forming at the back of his throat. Dagur just chuckled, "I don't think so dragon." Astrid took up a stance, the sword in her hand. "Oh-ho you want to fight me? Sorry, girly, I just want the Night Fury. Perhaps kill him and skin him, make me a nice cape and helmet." He cackled loudly, catching Hiccup's attention. Toothless growled and whipped around, whacking the man with his tail. Dagur groaned, got up and glared at Toothless.

Astrid held her ground, sword in hand waiting for another attack, but it wasn't Dagur who attacked her. One of Dagur's men jumped from his perch above Astrid, knocking her down and her weapon out of her hands. She growled and grunted as a sharp pain ran up her right arm. The pain only got worse as the man yanked her up by that arm, she let out a pained yelp. "Let me go!" She screamed out and another too her by her other arm.

Toothless shrieked as the men grabbed and struck Astrid, this shriek along with Astrid's screaming for him caught the boy's attention. The remaining men he was fighting took this opportunity to attack him, but Hiccup had kept an eye on them as he called out to Astrid. He ducked and dodged as best as he could, yeah he was hurting, but he didn't care all he wanted to do was get to Astrid. "I don't have time for you!" Hiccup yelled, lashing out at the men with his sword and shield before taking off in the direction Astrid's screams came from.

Though he was dodging the men that now came at him, one man got lucking and hit the boy hard with his weapon, right on Hiccup's shoulder. The force of the blow cause Hiccup to stop, almost falling backward, blotches of white clouding his site. It had been Astrid's voice calling to him once again, which brought him back. Shaking his head he screamed, rushing past the men in front of, and swinging his sword. When he came to where Astrid was he stood on a small mound of rocks.

Dagur was back on his feet and had that lunatic smirk on his face, launching an attack on Toothless. Despite of Toothless' efforts at dodging and attacking, Dagur got a hit in on the dragon, smacking him right on the head. With the dragon out of the way, Dagur turn to Astrid.

"Toothless!" Astrid screamed out, and then let out an angry huff as Dagur came toward her. His advance was cut short as a whoosh and a whistle sounded as a blade whipped in front of Dagur's face.

"DAGUR!" Hiccup roared, his axe now in hand. Dagur narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to the direction the blade came from. Astrid and Dagur looked surprised, but Dagur's surprise turned into an angry scowl while Astrid's turned into a smile. " I am the one you want to fight! Leave Astrid out of this!" By now Toothless had gotten back, eager to join Hiccup in the fight. "No, bud, I need to do this on my own." Toothless held his ground and gave a low whimpered growl.

"Hiccup, don't, please, don't you do this!: Astrid yelled only to get kneed in the stomach by one of the men holding her. She let out a groan and glared at them, before looking back at Hiccup.

Hiccup had walked down the pile as graceful as he could, axe in hand. He stopped in between Dagur and Astrid, "I have to Astrid, he wants me to fight him, well then I'll give him what he wants."

"Hiccup no." Astrid whisper, eye tearing up. He just gave her a smile and turned back to face the man who wanted him dead. He braced himself for the coming attack, shield in front of him and his axe ready to strike.

So it began, a heated battle between the deranged chief of the Berserkers and the dragon trainer of Berk. Their axes clanged together, both getting in a punch or two. Hiccup ducked as Dagur's axe came swinging in from the side, hitting the tips of the horns on his helmet, knocking it off. The ducking gave Hiccup a chance to hit Dagur in the abdomen, he used his shield to do so.

Dagur grabbed his chin and his stomach as Hiccup recover from his own blow. "you're not much of a challenge!" Dagur screamed and came at Hiccup once again, this time hitting him on his already bruised shoulder. Hiccup let out a pained scream and grabbed his shoulder. He winced as he lifted his shield, Dagur rushed forward, axe raised.

Astrid watched as Hiccup spun his shield and Dagur drew closer axe swinging toward him. When he was right where Hiccup wanted him, he let his shield go, it hit Dagur square in the face, knocking him down. Hiccup didn't go unscathed, Dagur saw the attack coming and speed up slicing downward. As the shield made contact with Dagur's face, Dagur's axe made contact with Hiccup's chest.

Toothless roared, Astrid screamed his name and Hiccup let out a pain scream. The two boys hit the ground at the same time, Dagur holding his face while hiccup gasped and held his chest.

When they were both back on their feet Dagur grew angry that the boy was still able to move and ran toward Hiccup, rage in his bruised face. He blindingly began slicing the air while Hiccup desperately dodged the strikes. He move side ways and rolled, grabbed his own axe and blocked a coming attack.

An two hours past, and the two were still fighting. Dagur had Hiccup pinned in a kneeling position and despite the blood and the pain Hiccup stood from his position, pushing Dagur back. He groaned and the two circle each other, Hiccup glanced at his shield and dashed for it, but Dagur beat him to it. He picked it up and hit Hiccup it the head, hard, causing the boy to fall to the side once again he blacked out.

Dagur grinned, "now stay down!" He cackled and turned to Astrid, ignoring Toothless as he ran to his rider. She starred in horror as Hiccup lay bleeding, Dagur's snickering caught her attention and she looked at him. Their eyes met and Dagur reached out for her, his mean pushing her to him.

A sudden whack to his helmet, knocking it off and him off his feet, prevent him from going any farther to Astrid. When the man got up, he turned, and the shocking site of Hiccup standing hunched over, holding his left shoulder, that by now was just dangling beside him. His shield, along with Dagur's helmet and axe, lay in front of Astrid. "I told you," Hiccup let out a pained breath and stepped forward once. "To leave her alone, she isn't apart of this."

Dagur stood there stammering in anger, "What! How are you still able to move!? You should be dead! Why wont you die!?" Dagur began to visibly shake, his rage now blinding the man, ran toward his opponent and grabbed his axe.

Hiccup dodge-rolled out of the way, grabbed his axe and blocked the attack. He kicked Dagur off him and stood up, leaning on his axe, an odd smile-for Hiccup- plastered on his face, "because, Dagur, unlike you," Hiccup grunted and blocked Dagur's next attack, locked eyes with Toothless and barely shook his head. "Unlike you, I'm not fighting for myself!" Hiccup glanced at Astrid, then back at Dagur, who now stood in front of Hiccup clearly frustrated. "I am here to take someone you kidnapped back, regardless of the out come, no matter what happens to me, I will not stop until she's safe back at Berk!" Astrid whispered his name and shook her head as Toothless watch eagerly, waiting for his riders signal.

Another hour past, and both were clearly at their limit, but that didn't stop Dagur from rushing Hiccup again, but Hiccup was fed up with the fighting and called to Toothless, "Now bud!"

With a loud, protective roar, Toothless rushed forward and attacked Dagur, grabbing him and tossed him away, this time knocking him out cold. Dagur's men watched as their chief was defeated and flinched as Hiccup and Toothless looked their way. Astrid took the moment to attack them, knocking them out as well.

Hiccup sighed and got onto Toothless's back, "Ready to go home?"

"what about your injuries, we need to deal with those."

Hiccup winced and covered his chest. "I'll be fine, we need to get back to Berk." Astrid just gave him her stern look, "don't worry, come on, I'm fine."

"At least let me stop the bleeding."

"It's fine, beside its not bleeding much anymore." Hiccup said and Astrid growled and got on behind Hiccup. She gently put her arms around him and Toothless took off.

Two hours from sunset found the three of them in another bad luck situation. Hiccup's injuries got he better of him and he passed out. As he did, he fell back against Astrid and due to this his foot loosened up on Toothless' tail fin adjuster and they found themselves plummeting down to an island.

Astrid screamed for Hiccup to wake up and as Toothless tried to right himself, Astrid found herself, with Hiccup in her arms sliding off the dragon. "Toothless!" Astrid screamed as she and Hiccup slid off and fell toward the ground. Toothless roared and finally righted himself before going after Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid wrapped her legs and one arm around Hiccup, and reached out for toothless with the other. Finally the dragon was able to catch the two, in time, he wrapped his arms around them. It took all of his will to keep them from crashing hard, but their luck turned and instead of crashing into land they found themselves crashing into a lake. At the last second Toothless wrapped his wings around the two and tucked his head into his wings.

When they hit the water the vigor of the splash, forced Toothless' wings to un wrap. With the dragon no longer holding onto the teens, Astrid tried to swim to the surface, but the weight of her, Hiccup, and his Shield prevented her from getting there.

It was toothless who got them out, he nudged Astrid, after setting them down. She gasped and coughed up the water, then sat up and gave the dragon a reassured pat of the snout. She then turned her attention to her surroundings. "Toothless stay here with Hiccup ok, I'm going to go look around." She stood up and grabbed her shoulder with a wince. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The dragon watched her leave and curled up next to his rider, nudging him lightly.

Astrid returned as the sky began to change, morning finally, "toothless, I found a cave we can stay in until someone comes for us." Toothless gave a bellowed grunt and Astrid knelt down to Hiccup, "Hiccup, wake up, please." She felt his head and his pulse before hoisting him up onto Toothless' back.

Once to the cave, that wasn't too far from the lake, she set the boy on a bed of leaves and pine needles she had made before going back. She laid him down and left to gather firewood. When she returned she had Toothless light it and then went to tending Hiccup's wounds. Toothless watched as Astrid hesitantly ripped his boy's shirt and gasp at the slash across his chest. She gathered the large leaves she found and began to clean the wound, leaving now and then to fetch clean water.

When she was finished with Hiccup's injuries, she tended to her own. The cuts on her arms and face weren't too serious so she concentrated on her arm. She found it wasn't broken just, jammed and then pulled out of socket then jammed again. She called Toothless over to her, told him to grab her arm with his feet and pull. He gave her a wary look, "I know it might not help but its need to be pulled so I can try and put it back into place. Toothless snorted and Astrid sat down in front of him. Painfully held out her arm and he grabbed onto it awkwardly near her elbow and yanked.

The dragon immediately let go as she screamed and grabbed it. She reassured him that she was ok and managed to pop it back. She sighed and put it in a makeshift sling, before returning to Hiccups side. She moved his hair from his face and cursed him out for all he had done. Toothless watched her for a while before trotting out.

This is how it went for most of that day, Astrid tending to Hiccup, leaving occasionally to find food, wood, and anything that could be of use. Toothless too, kept himself useful and busy, when Astrid would leave he would stay curled up next to Hiccup. When she would come back, he would wander off. These events are what Hiccup didn't remember, but that doesn't mean he didn't wake up.

It was the middle of the day, Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup, tending to the fire, and Toothless had just entered the cave. She sat next to him and to his fur vest off his chest to check his wounds. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, groaning slightly. Astrid gasped and met his eyes, "Hiccup?"

"As… Astrid?" Hiccup said weakly he tried to speak again to ask where they were, but Astrid just shushed him.

"Some island between Berk and the Outcast's island. We kind of crashed on it." Astrid said in a hushed voice. Hiccup just smiled weakly and drifted back to sleep. Astrid sighed and looked at Toothless worry clear on her face. He cocked his head and walked to her. "Toothless…" She whispered and put her arm around the dragon's neck. He tilted an ear toward her and gently rested his head on her back, lifting one foot and placing it on her side. Her voice shook as she spoke in a muffled voice, "what are we going to do? We need to think of something." He gave her a gentle purred growl and she leaned back and looked at him, her eyes darting around in thought.

Toothless just tilted his head as the give stood up and walked around him. An idea came to her and she told the dragon what it was. The only person he allowed to actually fly him was Hiccup, but he seemed to contemplate their situation and understood that having Astrid fly him may just be their only chance of getting off the island. It was either that, wait for someone to come, or even build a raft. Astrid scratched them both and said that it was hard telling how long either of them would take. They both looked at Hiccup and Astrid left to check the fish net she made and the traps she had set.

The rest of the day was spent doing the same things and when night came, Astrid laid next to Hiccup. She found that sleep came quickly and so Toothless lay nearby watching.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Hiccup woke up. He looked around and groaned, Astrid mumbled beside him. He looked over at her and then to Toothless as he gave a purr. "Hey bud." Hiccup said softly, pain in his voice. The dragon came over to him and nudged him, "I'm alright, come on." Hiccup winced as he laughed, and shushed his dragon as Astrid stirred.

Toothless gave a guttural purr and nudged Astrid, excitedly. "No no toothless don't wake her."

Astrid shooed the dragon away, but at the sound of Hiccup's voice, she sat up. "Hiccup? You're awake."

The look on her face made him close his eyes and he cringed slightly, "no, I'm not, y-you're seeing things."

Astrid just glared at him; 'yup he's awake.' she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't joke around Hiccup." She said and he opened his eyes and grinned at her. He watched her as she checked his head and then looked at his other wounds. When she was finished, he had fallen back to into a light sleep; she sighed and let him sleep.

The next days went the same, Astrid caring for Hiccup and trying to find enough to eat for the both. With the help of Toothless, she managed to figure a way to fly with him without the help of Hiccup and their chances of going home increased. Hiccup's condition began to improve, slowly he began to be able to stay awake longer, and eventually he was able to sit up.

Astrid walked in and set a couple fish down, "Glad to see you're up. I was beginning to really worry."

Hiccup was leaning against Toothless, his head resting on the dragons shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, but I hurt so bad."

"I know, but take it easy and we'll get through this." Astrid said and setting up the fish to cook them. "Well Toothless, looks like I wont have to fly with you after all." Hiccup gave her a questioning look and looked to Toothless. Astrid laughed, "I decided that if no one comes looking, which if they didn't would be a jerk move, that I would try to get us home. It's the least I can do, aside from tending to your injuries."

Hiccup looked down and the red slash on his chest, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh, well I'm awake now, we can leave anytime." He grinned and attempted to stand up; he found that he was a bit wobbly on his feet. Toothless supported him, "see I can stand just fine."

"Hiccup you shouldn't be up, period." Astrid said and walked to him and Toothless let the girl take him. "You need to rest." Hiccup sighed and soon agreed, finding himself getting rather dizzy. "See, you are in no condition to stand let alone be up in the air."

Hiccup just nodded and sighed, "You win." He said and watched as Astrid dressed his wounds once again. "You really don't need to do that, its still going to scar."

"True but if it gets infected, you'll be in trouble."

"This should be the reason to get back to Berk."

"Hiccup, we don't even know which way Berk is." Astrid said and toothless joined in with a moaned growl.

"Toothless can find Berk without knowing which way it is."

"No, not until you are well enough to stand." Astrid snapped and got up; she walked away and left the cave. Hiccup just sighed and laid down where he sat and fell asleep.

That night Astrid finally returned, finding Hiccup and Toothless both asleep. She grabbed some wood and restarted the fire. The noises she made woke the dragon and he gave her a light "hrr" sound. She looked at him and told him she was alright, and then got up and walked to Hiccup. She told the dragon he could leave if he needed to and he did.

Astrid watched the dragon trot out and turned to Hiccup. As she changed the makeshift bandage on his side, he woke. He asked her where she had gone. "Shh, don't worry about it Hiccup. I just need some time to think." Hiccup just nodded, watched her as she set his helmet over the fire. "Hope you don't mind me using this, it's the only thing that's bowl shaped."

"That's all right, I don't mind." Hiccup said lying there, watching her. She had water in the helmet and was heating it over the fire, managed to cut up some game- with Hiccup's axe- she had caught in her trap along with some fish and herbs she found outside. She stirred the soup with a bone, from a previous meal, as she waited for it cook. "What is that?""

"Soup, or supposed to be" Astrid sat back with a sigh.

Hiccup sat up, wincing, "hmm, you don't have to take care of me…"

"Who else is going to Hiccup, besides, you risked everything for me, literally." Astrid said staring into the fire, Hiccup nodded and said he knew and that it was worth it. Astrid straightened up and gave a stern look at Hiccup, "No it shouldn't be Hiccup, what would have happened id Dagur killed you? You do know he could have and he wanted to. Now he's going to really what you and Toothless dead."

"Yes it was worth it Astrid and I know he could have killed me but he didn't. If he did kill me he's not only have to deal with you and Toothless but with dad and the rest of the tribe."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Astrid said and checked the soup.

"Astrid, "Hiccup sighed and got on his knees and moved closer to her, despite the pain and the scowl Astrid gave him. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but I don't regret going after you."

Astrid groaned, " its not that Hiccup." She gave him a calm look but Hiccup could see the sad, pain in her blue eyes. She moved to the fire where the soup was finally starting to boil. She grabbed one of the spoons she had carved and tasted the soup. She didn't look at him as she stirred the soup. Hiccup waited and watched as she took the helmet off the fire and served herself and Hiccup a portion of the soup into two wooden bowls she carved days ago. "just eat." she said and sat away from him.

"Are you mad?" Hiccup asked after taking a bit of the warm soup.

"No." Astrid said as she ate.

"Astrid?"

"I'm not mad Hiccup."

"then why wont you talk to me?"

"Either figure it out or drop it Hiccup."

Hiccup scoffed and thought while eating, "this taste weird, what all did you put in it?"

"rabbit, fish, some roots and herbs."

"I don't think fish and rabbit were meant to go together." Hiccup said and took another bite.

"if you don't like then don't eat it." Astrid said

" didn't say I didn't like it, it just has an odd taste." Hiccup said drinking the remaining broth. Astrid just set her bowl down and glowered at the fire. "I'm sorry ok." Astrid ignored him, her back to him, her silence scared him and he found himself afraid of asking her what was wrong.

Astrid sighed and spoke before he could get the words out, " I was scared, Hiccup. I was so scared that, you wouldn't come or that I'd loose you." Her voice quivered and she whipped her face, "what would I have done if I lost you?" Astrid asked and waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she turn, ready to yell at him, but the boy had passed out, again. She went to him quickly, checking if he was alright, but he wasn't. He went from injured to having a fever. Astrid cursed under her breath and immediately got to work trying to get his fever down.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Chapter 4- Lost and Found

It had been almost two weeks since they Hiccup's fever started, and though Astrid got it down and at some point even gone, it still came back. She grew more concerned as the fever kept coming back and she knew he was having nightmares brought on by the fever. She had to figure out what else to do, to bring his fever down permanently, but what. She sniffled and grabbed a rag, made out of Hiccups shirt, but the water she collected was gone.

"No more water." Astrid groaned and hung her head. She'll have to go gather water from the lake again. She really didn't have anything to put it in other than Hiccup's helmet and one of the bowls she made out of wood. "That's it, Toothless! Come on I need you to help me carry him"

Toothless cocked a head, got up and walked to Astrid. She carefully got the boy on the dragon's back, a moan escaping the boy's mouth. Whether he was fully conscious or not was unknown but she shushed him in a gentle tone.

When she made it to the Lake she told Toothless to stay where he was and dragged Hiccup to the lake. Wading in the water she let the leaf bandages float away and held onto the boy. She shivered at the coldness of the lake and hoped it would help to get his fever down. Toothless watched with concern in his yellow-green eyes, as Astrid floated about the water. Astrid didn't stay in the lake too long and soon returned Hiccup to his spot in the cave.

Unbeknownst to them, like Ruffnut had said, the teens along with Stoick, Gobber, Mulch, Bucket and some other Vikings went to looked for Hiccup and Astrid just as the sun rose into the sky. They searched everywhere they could think of, including Outcast Island and Dragon Island. Those that didn't have a dragon took ships out and searched nearby islands as Stoick and the other teens flew out farther. The only island they didn't think of searching was a small island where you could walk from on side to the other in two days. This island had a surprisingly large mountain with a good sized lake at its base surrounded by a thick forest.

It had been Stormfly who decided to go to that island after hearing Toothless' roar one night as she searched on her own for her rider, her night fury friend and his boy. She landed on the top of the mountain, where she waited for Toothless. Astrid had taken notice to Toothless' behavior, but had to stay and watch Hiccup. When Toothless returned Stormfly roared outside and walked into the cave behind the Night Fury. Astrid ran to her Deadly Nadder and hugged her, telling the blue dragon how happy she had been to see her. Astrid told the dragon to go back and get Stoick and preferably a ship. The Nadder nuzzled her rider and left to retrieve the Viking chief.

Back on Berk, Stoick was looking over the many maps of their area with Gobber and the other teens. They were going over where they have and have yet to search, but they had looked everywhere.

"Wait what is that island, where is it?" Stoick asked pointing to a small blotch.

"Well, it looks like that island between us and the Outcast's island, but that island is small, there is barely any wildlife there." Gobber said and waved his hand.

"Mhm, did anyone check that island." Stoick asked and all the teens shrugged.

A sound outside the Great Hall alerted Stoick and the others. When they went outside, Stormfly had landed and was making a racket. Fishlegs approached the dragon and asked what was wrong, but the Nadder just got up flapping its wings. When they didn't follow, she landed again and walked to Stoick. She nudged the chief, squawked, and flapped her wings trying to get the large man to move. "What is yer problem?" Stoick asked as Hookfang and the other dragons approached.

Thornado, Stoick's blue Thunderdrum, and Stormfly seemed to be holding a short conversation with short squawks, growls and purrs. Almost immediately after they stopped all the dragons got into a frenzy, all trying to get the Vikings to follow.

It was Fishlegs who noticed that they were trying to get them all to follows. So they did and the dragons led them to one of the ships where Stormfly took flight and flew off a ways. Stoick told the teens to stay put and he followed the Nadder.

Hours later Toothless sat at the entrance for the cave while Astrid slept next to Hiccup, head lying on her arm. When he saw the, Stormfly and Thunderdrum, he jumped up and down and trotted to Astrid. She woke with a growl and sat up, "what is it Toothless? Is Stormfly back?"

"Hiccup? Astrid?" Stoick's voice came as he walked to the cave. When he looked in Astrid stood up, exclaiming his name. "Thank the gods you're both alright. You are alright aren't you?"

"Well, I'm fine, but Hiccup's sick." Astrid said trying her hardest not to tear up. "He passed out about a week two ago and his fever keeps coming back." Astrid explained as Stoick walked to where his son laid, his chest cover with his vest and a green rag on his forehead.

Astrid stood there and asked how they would get back, if he only came. "Don't worry, Astrid, I will return to Berk and bring back a ship."

"But, chief, that could take days and I don't think Hiccup will last that long." Astrid protested her voice breaking.

"Don't worry, just keep doing what you've been doing and I'll return as fast as I can." Stoick said and left his cape behind as thunder rolled in the distance. Astrid held it and watched the Viking leave, a look of worry across her face.

Stormfly stayed behind and comforted her rider, but as the rain started and Astrid sat back next to Hiccup her worry only got worse. She huddled next to Hiccup, covering both of them with Stoick's fur cape and Stormfly sat on onside and Toothless on the other. With the sudden wind and rain being blocked, keeping both teens warm, Astrid was able to fall back to sleep.

By the time Stoick returned, the storm and gotten worse and he had no choice but to wait until it ended to retrieve Hiccup and Astrid. They all waited inside the Great Hall eagerly waiting, but the storm only got worse and brought with it snow.

When the storm did end, the snow hadn't stuck and as soon as they could, Stoick launched a ship. With Thornado and some other dragons pulling it, they were able to reach the island by mid day.

Stoick walked past the freezing lake and hurried to the cave. "Astrid?" He called out as he walked in where he found Toothless and Stormfly curled up with Astrid and Hiccup cover between them. There was movement under the Vikings cape he had left and Astrid's head popped up. The dragons moved aside as the other teens walked I and Stoic lifter his son off the ground.

"Careful, he's really not in the greatest condition." Astrid said and had to restrain herself from going to him. Stoick reassured her and lead her to the ship.

Stormfly took to the air and watched as Toothless cautiously got on the ship with Astrid. Stoick ordered for them to set sail for Berk and laid Hiccup down near Toothless. Thornado took off, leading the ship back home with Stormfly and the other dragons surrounding the ship.

Hiccup groaned, as a shiver racked his body and his left hand clenched into a fist. Astrid wiped away the sweat from Hiccup's forehead and checked his chest. She felt he face heat up as she looked up, all eyes on them. "What are you all looking? Never seen someone care?" She snapped and the others just looked away while Stoick walked to her.

She glared unintentionally as he knelt down, "It's alright Astrid, and you don't need to take care of him anymore." He tried to sound reassuring but it came out more parentally.

Astrid just looked away, pursing her lips, and just laid down against Hiccup. Toothless who had his face hidden in his wing, looked up, feeling Astrid's distraught and gave a purr before spreading his wing and covered the two's bodies. He gave a sharp groan to Stoick and laid his head back down into his wings. Toothless gave a guttural purr and a huff that caused Astrid to look up at him. She gave him an "are-you-serious" look and chuckled lightly, before patting the dragon on the snout. She told him that she was alright, moved Hiccup's arm so she could get closer to him. Stoick sighed and smiled, before turned back to the front of the ship, leaving the two alone.

Hours later the ship docked in Berk, but the motion didn't seem to bother Astrid or Hiccup and Stoick carried his son home while Astrid's father came and took her home, their respected dragons following them.

The village elder came to Stoick's home to see too the wounds the boy still had. "Astrid had taken care of him on the island they got stuck on." Stoick explained and the elder nodded and wrapped the boy's chest, side and head. She then gave Stoick a mixture that would help him get over the illness he had. Stoick nodded and watched the elder leave to see Astrid, who by now was awake.

When the elder showed up, Astrid asked about Hiccup, but the elder just waved her off and looked at her shoulder. Astrid sighed and stayed quiet and found that she was more tired than she had thought and once again went to sleep.

A week later found Astrid up and about and explaining to Stoick once again what all happened, but it would be a while until something was done. Astrid told Stoick that, Hiccup and Toothless put Dagur out of commission for a while and that they really didn't have to worry. She went on and told him that, her kidnap was more of an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for the Berserkers and that it wouldn't happen again. Stoick just agreed and told her to go and let him and the other adults to take care of it.

Astrid left and grumbled, before going to see how Hiccup was doing.


	5. Chapter 5: Picking up the pieces

Chapter 5: Picking up the pieces.

Astrid stopped at the door to Hiccup's home and breathed deeply before walking in. She closed the door and went up the steps to Hiccup's room. She walked in, said hello to Toothless and went to Hiccup's bed, "has he woken?" she asked the dragon and he shook his head. She exhaled and brushed his face, "Hiccup, you're such an idiot." She said and sat next to him in the chair next to his bed where she laid her head on the bed. She began to talk to him in a low voice, rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

It would be another two weeks before Hiccup woke up for good, but it would still be a while before he could truly get out of bed. When he did wake, Astrid started the day as usual and her routine had gone back to an almost normal pace. Though the normalcy had come back, Astrid still went to see Hiccup daily, and the day he woke up for good was no different.

She walked in and found him lying on his side, toothless greeted her as she walked to Hiccup's side. Astrid found herself humming as she brushed his hair, felt his head and brushed her hand against his cheek.

An hour had past and found Astrid still sitting on the chair next to Hiccup, "And well you know what happened then." Hiccup nodded and watched her stand up, "I'm going home now, ok. I'll see you later."

When the door shut behind her Hiccup stretched, yawned and then sighed. "Toothless, did I do something wrong?" Toothless just shook his head and went back to snoozing. "You're no help." Hiccup said and got up, "I think its time to go outside, what do you think Bud?"

At the sound of the word 'outside' Toothless perked up and padded excitedly. He watched as Hiccup got up and out of bed, before walking to his wobbly rider and supporting him. When they stepped outside, hiccup closed his eyes at the brightness of the day. He yawned and stretched again, then told Toothless he was fine. Stoick had then appeared, walking up the path, "Hiccup, you shouldn't be up and about." Stoick said as he walked to his son and took him in a hug.

"Ack, dad, I'm fine, just let me go." Hiccup said and his dad did, but the look on his face told Hiccup that his father was going to scold him. He had, after all, disobeyed his father when he went to save Astrid from Dagur. "Dad I-I can explain"

You'd better, Hiccup, what were you thinking going when I told you not to?" I told you to wait until we had a ship and people to fight, but did you? No, you didn't and you know Dagur wanted you dead. What would I have done if he did kill you?"

"Well he didn't and I'm pretty, very, extra sure he wont be trying anything anytime soon."

"That is not the point, Hiccup. I want to know what you were thinking."

"I don't know, I… I wasn't really thinking at all. I just had to get Astrid back."

"You don't just go and make such a rash decision, like that Hiccup, you need to plan ahead and prepare yourself."

"Yeah, really? Oh yeah sure ok, I see, and let Dagur and his men have their way with her. Yeah, ok." Hiccup said, with an unnecessary amount of sarcasm in his voice. He made a face and hunched his shoulders as his father's face grew more into a scowl.

"Like I had said before, Astrid is a tough girl." Stoick said and Hiccup just shook his head, "you don't make unnecessary risks, even if-"

"-Even if it meant risking the life of another?" Hiccup finished Stoick's statement with a scoffs and he shook his head, "no, dad, that's what you would. I am not you. I couldn't let Dagur have her." Hiccup said and attempted to add more but he just gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and shook his head some more.

"A leader doesn't sacrifice himself to save one person. So why did you?"

Hiccup just kept shaking his head, clearly angry with his dad, and noticed they had drawn a crowd of almost the entire village. Hiccup put his head in his hands, groaned before running his hands through his hair in frustration, "no, a leader should do everything in his power to save everyone, but I went to save only one person because only one person got kidnapped!" Hiccup's voice grew louder and his eyes met Astrid's as she pushed through the crowd. "It should be obvious why I saved her, if not; well them start thinking about it." With that, Hiccup turned around and slammed the door to his house. He sighed and grabbed his head, all that yelling and getting angry really started to make his head hurt. He walked back up the stairs, Toothless close behind him, and crawled onto his bed, where he curled up and fell into a restless sleep.

When Hiccup woke, it was dark and raining, thunder rolled in the distance. He groaned and rolled over, but a figure standing in his doorway caught his attention. It closed the door, and he sat up, Toothless was fast asleep and didn't notice. "W-who goes there?" He was about to get up, but the figure step forward.

"You sound more scared than scary." It said, the voice seeming rather shaken.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup squinted and a flash of lightning lit up the room. Even without the flash he could make out her features. "what are you doing here?"

"I just," she paused and rubbed her arm with a sigh, "I just couldn't sleep, thought I'd come see how you were."

Hiccup just rose an eyebrow, 'lies' he thought and reached for his lantern to light. Astrid stopped him, now by his bed, "I'm fine, headache's gone. wait so you came here in the rain just to see me." She sat down, back to him and nodded. "hey, what's wrong?"

"I heard you talking to your, dad, earlier today."

"Yeeaaaah, I think the whole village did." Hiccup scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously.

"I want to know too, why you came after me?"

Hiccup scoffed, "I think you know the reason, Astrid. I mean, it's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

Astrid looked at him and he was grinning. Astrid chuckled lightly and turned around, "I want remember what you say."

"fine, then you'll have to tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, I just couldn't sleep and-" She stopped, a blush on her cheeks as she glared at hiccup, his face sincere and serious. She groaned, "alright, fine. I couldn't sleep, because, I've been having nightmares about what happened. They're more vivid then they should be and they all start the same but end differently; and yet in mostly all of them I watch you getting killed by Dagur." Astrid shook her head, her breathing heavy and her voice shaking. "I'm scared Hiccup, I don't want to be, but I am. I'm afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up in that cell or worse not wake up at all."

"Astrid." Hiccup said, his voice quiet and calm. 'She's never openly admitted that she was scared, so for her to do so…' he added silently and trailed off, her telling him this cause Hiccup to be concerned. "hey, it'll be alright, Astrid, wont happen again. Dagur wont get you, or me, or anyone else. I wont let him."

"why?" Astrid asked, her voice soft and breaking.

Hiccup blushed, not that she could see it, and fidgeted with the blanket covering his legs. He moved closer to her and brushed her face, wiping away the tears that fell freely. "because I…I-" he took his hand off her face and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. Astrid waited patiently as Hiccup dug down to find the courage to tell her. He took a deep breath, hummed and exhaled, "I care about you Astrid, you know that. I just- I wasn't about to let Dagur have you, even if it meant him getting what he wanted. I wasn't thinking rationally, all I thought was getting you back and beating him." Astrid stopped him from continuing and hugged him.

"Hiccup?" She sniffled and he hummed in response. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Hiccup blushed and stammered a bit, "y-you mean… uh… s-sleep with me?"

"Uh-huh, I feel safer when I'm with you," they both blushed, then she added, "and Toothless."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "of course you can."

She smiled back before standing up and proceeded to undo her hair. Hiccup watched, blushing, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. He then looked away as she shook her head and ran her hand through it. As she did she took her headband off and looked at Hiccup out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, blinking every now and the, his face slightly pink and his lips in a hard line. He was trying to smile at her, but when she turned to him and asked him what he did anyway. He shook his head, she gave him a look and went to take her shoulder guards off.

Hiccup had lain down by the time she was finished, "which side do you want me on?" she asked, a smile forming on her face as he nervously shrugged.

"I-It doesn't matter, you're already on that side." He said and scooted over a bit more to allow her room. She laid down next to him and snuggled up to him, which caused him to tense.

She patted his chest lightly, "you're fine." She laughed and he relaxed a bit and wiggled to get into a better position.

The two laid there for sometime in silence, listening to the sound of the rain and distant thunder. Astrid had at some point moved and looped her leg with his. He gasped lightly as she brushed her feet against his. "you're feet are cold." He whispered she just laughed and replied with an 'oh?'. "hey what are you doing?" Astrid laughed again and grabbed his one foot hers and looped his leg with hers. Hiccup laughed with her and flinched, "stop that. I am not doing this." He said as he fought her feet with his only one. He sat up on his elbows as she just laid there. "This. Is. Not fair."

Astrid giggled, "sure it is."

"No it is not." Hiccup replied though his teeth, emphasizing on 'Not'. "you have two feet I only have one!"

"oh I'm so sorry."

"Pff no you are not." Hiccup retorted and as they continued their foot fight he slowly edged closer the side of his bed. With a yelp he fell off his hands slipping over the side. Astrid laughed out 'I win' as Hiccup groaned. "Ow, that hurt."

"ha, I'm sorry." She said still laughing, "I win"

Hiccup glared at her, his chest heaving with his own chuckle, "not yet you haven't"

Astrid stopped and looked at him, her eyebrows raise, "challenging me are you?" and she moved as he leaped up at her. "missed me."

"you moved." Hiccup said grabbing the blanket and the pillow. "mine."

Astrid just smiled and hummed before grabbing Hiccup's prosthetic leg. "well them I got you leg."

"hey that's not allowed!" Hiccup said as Astrid moved to the far side of the room. She laughed as he got up and wobbled on one leg. " come on that's so not fair!"

"well keep-away is usually like that."

Hiccup glared, put the pillow and blanket down and hobbled carefully to where Astrid had put her armor. He yanked them before she could and held them. He hummed and nodded, "now what."

"no biggy, I'll just get them later."

"oh come on. I need that leg." Hiccup said and lost his balance. "whoa." he fell backwards and dropped her shoulder guards. He sat there and sighed. "alright, you win."

They laughed and Astrid set his leg down. Toothless made an odd growled belching noise which only succeeded in the two's laughter to grow. Thunder clashed and the dragon stirred. Hiccup shushed them, "we should sleep."

"aw but we're having so much fun." Astrid said and winked at Hiccup.

Hiccup just laughed and grabbed her, "yeah, but we both need the rest, specially you if you haven't been sleeping."

"fine." Astrid said with a sigh and laid back down with Hiccup.

"so did you ever answer my question? From the island? Where you angry with me?"

"Hiccup what do you think? You ran off in the middle of the night to come save me from the man who wanted you and Toothless dead. I was more than just mad. What would I have done if you were killed? How would I have been able to live with myself?"

"let me ask you the same. If I hadn't have come for you and Dagur killed you what would I have done. I didn't want to loose you Astrid, you mean too much to me."

"well if he did kill you, I'd kill him."

"exactly. Astrid, I won't let him get you again regardless if it was his plan or not. There will not be a second time." Astrid smiled and hummed before punching his arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"don't ever do that again. You hear me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?"

"well I cant promise you that I wont do that again."

"Hiccup."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I wont do it again, unless you really need it." Hiccup said with a sigh, "I love you too much to not do it again."

Astrid was going to yell at him some more but sat up and looked at him, "what did you say?"

"what? When?" Hiccup asked suddenly realizing what he said. His face turned red, "I didn't, you heard wrong, I-" he stopped and blushed even more, "I said I love you too much to not go after you again. So regardless if you need my help or not I'm still going to-" He got cut off as Astrid kissed him. It surprised him that she hadn't hit him before, but it did its job.

"enough." Astrid whispered and kissed him again before laying back down on his chest. "you have said enough."

"Astrid." Hiccup whispered and he moved his hand from her waist and cupped her left cheek as he moved almost over her. He smiled at her before returning her kiss and when he broke it, he rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you, Astrid."

"mhm, Hiccup." Astrid said and shook her head. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him directly over her. "No, Hiccup, thank you. If you hadn't have come, Odin knows what would have happened."

They smiled at each other before Hiccup leaned down and kissed her again. His hand on her waist moved under her shirt as he kissed her neck. Astrid breathed a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, but only briefly. "wait, Hiccup." Hiccup just hummed and looked at her, "not here, not now."

Hiccup gave her a pouting look and she gestured to Toothless and to the stairs. He waved his hand, "don't worry, Toothless is out and Dad is in the Great Hall." He said and leaned back down and kissed her neck.

"hmm, Hiccup. " she pushed him back up and shook her head.

"there's a storm Astrid, no one's going to know." Astrid gave him an are-you-kidding-me look and pointed to Toothless, who like Hiccup said was snoring softly on his back. Hiccup just laughed, "don't worry Astrid, he wont wake up. Trust me when that dragon is on his back he's difficult to wake. You'd have a better time getting the twins to do something smart over waking Toothless up."

Astrid just smirked and rolled her eyes before flipping them over. She straddled Hiccup and leaned down and kissed him. "Not tonight."

"alright then, I'm holding you to that." Hiccup said and Astrid rolled her eyes again as she got off him. She laid back down next him, once again looping her leg with his and laying her head on his chest. "psst, I don't think you can get any closer." Hiccup whispered.

"watch me." Astrid said and wiggled closer to him, when she groaned in frustration and sat up Hiccup rose an eyebrow. "shut up, you're not laying right."

Hiccup laughed, "oh so I have to lay just right for you to sleep closer to me?"

"yes." She said and forced him to turn onto his side then told him to put his legs back to where they were.

All Hiccup could do was laugh as she would position him, lay down, wiggle and then reposition him. "gah! I don't bend that way, stop." He laughed and sat up. He grabbed her into a hug and laid back down, his right arm underneath her. After he pulled her closer and loosed his grip, "there, close enough?"

Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes. "you're such a… I don't even know. You're just weird."

"Mhm, and you're stuck with me."

"good, 'cause this Viking isn't going anywhere."

"good cause this dragon tamer would be sad and lost it you did."

"mhm, really well then this Viking would have to search for you then."

"well, this dragon tamer," Hiccup paused with a smirk as he tried to think of a come-back, "I got nothing. Oh, oh, oh no, no waait, yeah I got nothing." Astrid just shook her head as she laughed at him and Hiccup just grinned before grabbing the blanket and draping it over them. He moved the pillow but Astrid had already drifted off. He looked surprised at first but shrugged and let it go. He laid back down close to her and pulled her closer to him as he covered them. "Good night Astrid."


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

Chapter 6: Promises

A shuffling noise woke Astrid up she blinked and looked around. This was not her room; she groaned and sighed, before covering herself back up with the blanket. "I'm sorry; did I wake you, Astrid?" His voice came from behind her and she sat up quickly and turned to him. She looked at him for a while until she remembered how she got into Hiccup's room. She shook her head at his question before asking her own.

"What are you doing up?" Astrid asked as he sat on his bed. "Where'd Toothless go?"

Hiccup looked behind him and shrugged, "He does that, leave in the middle of the night then wake me up early to go flying."

"How long have you been up?"

"Mhm, I don't know, it's a little past midnight. After you fell asleep, I dozed off for a while and woke. Been up since."

"Doing what?" Astrid said, louder than she planned.

"Just thinking, I think I've figured out a way to prepare us for a possible attack from Dagur."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Astrid asked sitting next to him and watched as he got all excited and stood up.

"Well I was thinking that we could to a training exercise without the dragons instead of what we normally do."

"Don't we do that anyway?"

"Well yeah, but this will be different. See, I think we should do a mock fight without the dragons. So say they got captured and we had to break them out or something." Hiccup explained moving his hands

"Ok, how do you plan on doing this?"

"I'm getting there just shush." Hiccup said with a little bounce to his movement, Astrid just chuckled silently and let him continue, "us an the teens can camp out in the forest and make our way to back to Berk and have a few of the other Viking pop out and attack. We can use real swords and stuff and when we get back to Berk, we sneak into the village and to the Dragon Arena. And then-" Hiccup paused as he caught Astrid's eyes; she was silent and had been nodding every now and then. Now, however, she was just staring at Hiccup with an odd look in her eyes, "What?"

Astrid looked up and just smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing really, I just always use to wonder: 'why him, why not Snotlout or Tuffnut?' I could never figure out why it was you. Even now, I wonder why it is you and no one else. I use to sit and watch you, helping Gobber at the shop, working with all that molten steel and hammering that steel into a sword or something. I found myself admiring you for the things you were capable of."

"That's good to know I'm not the only one. Wait you use to watch me work in Gobber's shop?" Hiccup asked giving her a look, Astrid just smiled and nodded. "That's not creepy at all."

"All the time actually, I even purposely broke my axe and had you fix it, just to watch you." Astrid said looking at the ground a big smile on her face. "It wasn't until I was older that I started to really see how not so different you were. I mean sure, you're still weak compared to the Snotlout and the others, but I found myself not admiring you for that strength but for the other qualities you had that no one else does." Astrid paused and looked at Hiccup he had made a face, but was listening to her where he stood. His eyes darted around as she stood up. "After a lot of thought, I think I know why it's you."

"I've wondered that too, why me? I am not strong or very good at fighting. Though I guess Dagur would disagree on that last part." Hiccup with a smirk. "I mean Fishlegs is more of a Viking than me and he's just as smart as I am."

"True, but that's not why. I always thought it was but then that could easily lump Fishlegs into that group." They made a face, smiled and laughed. Astrid walked over to him, brushed his hair from his eyes. "I found that it wasn't the muscles here," she set her hands on his forearms and squeezed gently, "but the two here," She tapped his head, and then lightly punched his chest, "and here. That I've not just come to admire but love."

Hiccup blushed, but smiled, he really didn't have anything to say to all that so Astrid continued her little speech, "Look at all that," she gestured to the drawings of inventions and dragons. "How many Vikings can come up with these gizmos? And you are strong, Hiccup, just not like the others, but that's ok, because like I said, what's inside that is the reason."

Hiccup was still silent as she once again tapped his head, but instead of a light punch, she set both hands in the middle of his chest. She looked at him with a shyness that was beyond her character and she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was small and felt different to both of them, it was gentler and there was more love behind it. They smiled and Astrid rested her hands around his neck as their foreheads met.

A flash of lightning lit the room as a rumble of thunder lightly shook the house. Astrid bumped his hip with hers and gave him a wink, "Oh and you're a lot better looking than the rest. " Hiccup just smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away "Well I don't think I need to tell you what it is about you that I like, but-" Astrid stopped him with her finger and shook her head. Hiccup just smiled, took her in a hug, his hands warping around her wait and kissed her cheek, before whispering, "Everything."

Hiccup set her down and ran his hand through her hair before resting it on her cheek. Astrid smiled and ran her own hands from his shoulders, down his chest, before she looked at him. He seemed to read what she was wanting and he knew he wanted it too, so, he stepped back, grabbed the back of his shirt and slipped it off and over his head.

A touch of pink touch their cheeks and Astrid stepped closer to him. She once again touched his chest, tracing the scar on his chest. She felt him tense, as her hand ran over the now fading bruise on his side and then back up around his neck. Astrid led the boy back to his bed and he followed eagerly. When she sat down, they immediately laid down and Hiccup slipped Astrid's shirt over her head and discarded it with his own. Astrid blushed and covered her chest, wiggling underneath him. He just let it go and smiled lightly at her as he leaned back down to kiss her.

When he set his hand on her waist, Astrid could tell he was shaking and she whispered his name, her voice unsure.

"hmm?"

"uh, we… we don't have to do this." she whispered.

Hiccup leaned up enough to look at her, her hair sprawled out around her. "you're right we don't, but I think we both know the other wants it." Astrid still looked unsure, and only relaxed slightly, but her blush only confirmed Hiccup's statement. Hiccup leaned up onto his hands, now staring straight down at Astrid. She was shaking slightly, her arms covering her chest. Their eyes met and she just reached up to him, grabbed him and pulled him back down to her.

"you're right." She whispered and a loud thunderclap slashed over head. She kissed his lips and Hiccup replaced his hand on her bare waist. A mew escaped Astrid as Hiccup kissed her neck, their bodies pressed against one another's.

After a while of making out Hiccup stood up to untie his pants, but he paused and glanced back to Astrid. She nodded and followed his lead. She sat up as he sat on his bed to remove his prosthetic leg. Hiccup set the leg aside and slipped out of his pants and underwear. When he looked Astrid was laying back down, covering herself and her eyes were closed. Hiccup just laughed, but felt just as uncomfortable as she did.

Hiccup exhaled as he sat next at the foot of the bed, "y-you can look." Astrid just shook her head and we she opened her eyes his face was in front of her. He gave her his crooked grin, trying to reassure her, but his face was just as flushed as hers was. He leaned down and kissed her lightly as lightning flashed followed by a thunder clap.

"Hey, its ok, Astrid." Hiccup said in a hushed voice. "if you want to stop then just say so."

Astrid looked at him, "no its alright" She said and put her hands on his chest, face flushed. She felt him flinch at her touch, but the breath he let out urged her to continue. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. His eyes darted around her face, downward, and back up where he smiled at her. Astrid leaned up and locked his lips with hers, then pulled him back down as she laid down.

Once the kiss was broke, Hiccup repositioned himself so her legs were on either side of him. He got up on his knees, but pauses as he looked at her. She looked scared and her body was tense again. "Hey, relax." was place a reassuring hand on her thigh, and though it cause both to blush, it did its job.

"I can't, I know this is gonna hurt." She snapped, not meaning to sound harsh.

"I-I know but, if you don't it's just g-gonna hurt more." Hiccup managed to stutter out, clearly not a topic he was use to. She just looked down, he followed her gaze and asked if she'd feel better if she got to examine it. Astrid just gave him an "are you serious, hell no" look. Hiccup just laughed before getting on his hands and knees to kiss her. HE moved his hand from her thigh and up her body and the two whispered back and forth for a while before Hiccup kissed her neck.

They agreed to wait a while before fully committing themselves to the act, but it didn't take long for Astrid to tell him to just do it. Her breath hitched and Hiccup sat up, laughing that he hadn't done anything yet. She just gave him a shut-up look and tried to relax her body. "J-just do it and get it over with." Astrid snapped with a squeak at the end. Hiccup blushed deeply, but nodded.

So he did, he grabbed his penis and positioned himself at her entrance. When he was aligned just right, he slammed himself into her. She gasped and arched her back, Hiccup grimaced at her tightness.

When her back laid back onto the bed, she opened her eyes and nodded for him to continue. He moved slowly at first, watching her as he slide out and back inside her.

After a few seconds he picked up speed, leaned down to her and kissed her. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as Hiccup buried his face in hers. As she unwrapped her arms from him he took her hands in his, but he sat up and spread her legs wider. He placed his hands on her waist as a rhythm formed.

The two thanked the gods for the constant heavy rain and the occasional thunder as Astrid's moans and Hiccup's grunts filled his room. Hiccup leaned back down to her, scooping her up in his arms as Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. They both trembled and let out their own pleasured moans as they reached their own climax.

With the release over Hiccup unwrapped his arms from her and went limp, panting. Astrid's own chest heaved up and down as she too caught her breath. Hiccup exhaled deeply before leaning back to look at her. She smiled at him before kissing him, "You're still shaking."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess having sex for the first time will do that to ya." He huffed out with a chuckle. Astrid just rolled her eyes and Hiccup, his strength returning, removed himself from her. As a result, she whimpered and watch him as he move to the edge of the bed to retrieve his pants.

Astrid just laid there and watched her lover as he awkwardly got up and put his pants back on. He didn't even bother tying it and he just said screw it to finding his underwear. She just smiled at his grin as he grabbed the blanket and laid down beside her. Hiccup cupped her cheek to kiss her, which last for some time. "Mhm, next time will be less fast, I promise."

"hope so, that was…" Astrid paused and kissed him again before whispering the word amazing. She then laid her head on his chest, their awkwardness and uncomfortableness gone, but she soon move to retrieve her shirt.

This time it was Hiccup's turn to watch her as she grabbed the first cloth she saw. She sat there on her knees and held up Hiccups shirt and just shrugged before slipping it over her head. She then grabbed her hair tie and put her hair in a loose ponytail. "aw now why'd ya do that for?"

"cause I'm tired of my hair getting in the way." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and slipped her headband back into its place

"well, tch, ok then." Hiccup said in a mocking tone, his eyebrows arched. Astrid just rolled her eyes, returned to his side, kissed him , and then laid on his chest.

"just go to sleep, dragon tamer." Astrid said and playfully covering his mouth before making him close his eyes. He opened them the moment she put her hand around him and he took that hand into his after dragging the blanket over them.

Two hours before dawn, a man stepped off a boat onto a glacier. He tipped his head to either side, a cracking his thick neck. He grinned and walked to the other side where he had made an entrance and walked to the spot where he had been hacking away. He patted the smooth surface, "don't you worry, you'll be free soon and you and I can have our revenge on that boy and his Night Fury, I promise"

The creature inside the ice flared its freed nostril and its eye looked at the man before him, its pupil shrinking to a slit.

The man cackled and continued to thaw and chip away the ice. "soon just be patient." the creature replies with a low purr and the man grinned.


End file.
